Question: To get to work each morning, Ben takes a car 4.56 kilometers and a motorcycle 4.19 kilometers. How many kilometers is Ben's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ Ben travels 8.75 kilometers in total.